Heed
The Heed are an alien species from beyond the known galaxy. They make their first appearance in the television series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command", and they play a significant role in Disney vs. Anime Villains War and in Disney vs. Non Disney Villains War - Part Three. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A Short Fight Getting a visit from Gravitina, whom had been in the services of Emperor Zurg, the Heed get under attack by the Evil Mutants of Denebria. As soon as the Mutants start to fire at the Heed, the Heed get armed themselves and prepare to fight their rivals. When the mutants launch on their ground, the Heed fire at first, right on Flogg, only to be dismissed by Flogg's dodge skills. The Heed then turn on Skeletor as they blast him with their guns. Skeletor then fires at two members of the Heed, knocking them out. Meanwhile, another horde of the Heed was dealing with Slush Head. However, Slush Head blastes right at them, forcing them back. As soon as they recover, Heed turn again on Skeletor, as they blast him with their laser guns. However, Skeletor knocks them out again with his magic. Despite their outnumbered number, the Heed meet quickly their end. When Flogg and his mutant army escapes from their hideout, the Heed think that they have won the battle. However, they realise that an asteroid ray, a deadliest trap set by Skeletor, pulls off several asteroids, destroying the entire place, leaving the Heed and Gravitina to perish in the devastated planet. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Against the Skrull The Heed go to war against the Skrull for Space domination and control of Zurg's Empire. The Skrull fleet arrive on the Heed's lair. Seeing the upcoming assault, the Heed fires some of the defenses of the Skrull, before they will deal with them personally. The Heed then confront their enemies and start to blast them with their laser guns, only to be uneffected by the enemies's power. The Heed continue to fight over the Skrull, destroying a space ship of their enemies. In a final attempt to discuss to the Skrull, surrender over to the Heed, the Skrull Emperor blasts the core of the space ship-lair, destroying the source of the Heed's power, killing all of them in the process. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Possessing a Powerfull Crystal Although they do not have their own fight, the Heed appear briefly in this war. At some point, they retrieve a Chaos Emerald, a powerfull object in the whole universe. However, Emperor Zurg and Metarex want the Chaos Emerald for their own purposes. The alien rivals arrive on the Heed's hideout, explaining the reasons of their arrival on the lair. After Zurg activates a dangerous ray machine into the planet, that drains all of it's lifesource, the Heed, Zurg's and Metarex's forces retreat from the planet, even though they leave behind the Chaos Emerald. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Death to Cooler's Armored Squad Surviving the catastrophic attack, the Heed are approached by Lord Hater, who attempts to negotiate with the species, on terms of attacking Cooler and his Armored Squad. While the Heed refuse at first his offer, they change their mind, when Cooler himself arrives to kill the alien species, with his armanda. Taking no risk, the Heed shoot their rivals with their magnet guns, only to be retailed by Cololer's warriors. Despite their short defeat, the Heed continue to pelt against their enemies, forcing them back. When Cooler confronts the Heed personally, he fires a powerfull blast at the Heed's space-ship, exploding the entire base.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:Aliens Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Marvel Disney Villains War